Nebula's Sad Memory
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula feeling sad as she remembered how her parents died. I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters except Nebula.


**Nebula's Sad Memory**

It has been six months since Nebula joined in with the Sonic Team. They all liked her very much; she was nice, sweet, and caring. When she first met Amy, Nebula saved her from that perverted green hedgehog Scourge that almost raped her. Amy had also let Nebula live with her, she was like a sister to her. When she first met Sonic, she was very mad at him for breaking Amy's heart. But now he learned his lesson, and they became good friends. Sonic was more like a brother to her. And finally Shadow, she had a crush on him. Shadow liked Nebula very much; she was like Maria to him.

_(If you haven't read "Roses Need Love", please read and review. This is where my character Nebula appeared in the story.)_

_**With Nebula**_

Nebula was in her room lying flat on her stomach on the bed. She was flipping pages of her photo album; the pictures were her parents and herself as a kid. Nebula sighs sadly; she really misses her mom and dad.

She closes her eyes, remembering how her mother died.

**_(Flashback; 12 years ago)_**

_7 year-old Nebula was playing outside in the backyard trying to catch a butterfly. _

"_Haha! I'm going to get ya!" she leaps up and down. She then heard a voice calling out her name._

"_Nebula!" it was her father. He looked a lot like Sonic but he had short quills, his fur color was indigo blue. Young Nebula comes in flying to her father._

"_Yes Daddy? What is it?" she asked sweetly._

_He sighs sadly. _

"_Daddy, what's wrong? Where's mommy?" _

"_Sweetie, your mother is dying. I'm so sorry honey" he said sadly that his tears were sliding down his cheek._

"_N-n-no….NO!" she sobbed hard. _

_She and her father made it to the hospital. Her father asked the female doctor where his wife is. _

"_She's straight down hall to the right. I'm very sorry for the loss of your wife sir" she said sadly._

"_It's okay. Come on Nebula" he said quietly._

_As they opened the door, they saw a lilac female hedgehog lying on the bed with the connective wires on her arms. And the oxygen mask (whatever that's called for a patient to breathe). The monitor was beeping normal to slow. Nebula walks up to her mother; she noticed that her eyes were open. She saw her daughter and smiled._

"_My angel" her mother whispered. She stroked her daughter's cheek._

"_Mother. Please don't die. Please don't leave me and Daddy" she asked as her tears were producing more._

"_I'm sorry my angel. I know this is hurting you…..but….your daddy is here. He'll take care of you" her mother said._

"_B-b-ut mom, I need you. Daddy needs you. Please don't go! I'll use my healing powers to help you" she cried sadly._

"_That's….very kind of you…..but it won't work honey"_

"_Don't say that mother. Please" she begged._

"_Nebula please don't be sad. Before I go, I want you to do something for me" she said softly._

"_Anything mommy" _

"_Be strong for me. By the time when you're older, would you use your powers to help people?" _

"_O-o-okay. I will. For you mother. But….will I ever have any friends that have super powers?" she asked._

"_Of course sweetie, they'll be amazed by how super you are"_

"_Thanks mother. I love you mommy" she held her mother's hand._

"_I love you honey. Before you go, promise me that you'll be waiting for me when my it's my time to go?" Nebula's father asked as his tears were sliding._

"_Of course dear, I promise" his wife said._

"_Can we seal this with a kiss?"_

"_Yes"_

_Nebula's father leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips. Then they pulled away._

"_And Nebula, promise me you'll be a brave girl for me?"_

"_Okay I promise" she said sadly._

"_And honey, take good care of her for me" _

"_I will" her husband said._

_With one last breath, her soul leaves her body. The monitor shows a straight line. _

_After her mother's funeral, her lifeless body was sealed in the coffin and buried. Nebula and her father came to visit her grave. _

**_ Here Lies _**

**_ Lily Emerald_**

**_ 1962-1999 _**

_** Rest in Peace** _

_Young Nebula sets the flower of roses on her mother's gravestone. She kneels down. _

"_I'll miss you mother. You were a great mother to me. I hope I can be brave just like you told me to. And I promise that I'll help people. And I'll be sure to make you happy. Good bye mother, rest in peace" she stands up and walks back to her dad._

"_I miss her Daddy" she said sadly._

"_I miss her too, sweetheart. But she's in a better place now"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, she lives within you"_

"_What are you saying daddy?"_

"_Whenever I feel love, love comes from the heart. And she loves you very much. You'll understand when you're older" her dad said._

"_I understand daddy"_

_They left the cemetery and goes back home._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Nebula remembered the promise to her mother. That she will be a brave girl. She flips to the next page of her and her father. She remembered how he died.

**_(Flashback; 3 years ago)_**

_16 year-old Nebula was grabbed by man and pulled her in the dark alley. She was gagging that he was choking her._

"_Hey! Let go of my daughter you bastard!" Nebula's father yelled as he ran to the man that was clutching Nebula. The bad guy takes out a gun and puts it on Nebula's forehead._

"_One more step and she dies" the bad guy said. This man didn't show his face because he's wearing a robbery mask. _

"_Get that gun out of my face!" Nebula hissed as she headbutts him. This made him let go. She runs to her father, but the bad guy aims his gun right at her. _

"_NEBULA LOOK OUT!" Nebula's father saw this and shields his daughter. The bad guy fires right at Nebula's dad in the back. Nebula heard a gunshot and saw that her father collapses to the ground. Nebula gasps in horror._

"_DAD! NO!" _

"_Damn it. Well, too bad doll, your daddy's gone" the bad guy said._

_Nebula with her back turned, she manipulates her purple energy blasts in her fists. She stands up and turns around to face the bad guy. Her eyes were glowing in purple aura. She growls angrily._

"_You. (throws energy blast) Killed. (throws another one) My. (throws again) FATHER!" she flew right at him and punches him. She picks him up and throws him in the dumpster. Once it was over, she powers down and goes back to her father._

"_Daddy!" her father slowly opens his eyes. _

"_N-Nebula?"_

"_Daddy. Don't worry let me heal you" her hand glows into purple aura; she lifts him up slowly and touches his gunshot wound on the back. But nothing was working. Nebula gasps._

"_N-no. P-p-please don't do this to me!" she cried. Her glowing aura fades._

"_Daddy! Please don't leave me!" she begged as she buries her face on his chest._

"_I'm sorry Nebula. Before I go, promise me that you'll find someone that will love you" _

"_O-o-okay D-d-d-addy. B-b-but before y-y-you go, t-t-tell m-mom that I-I-I said hi" _

"_I will. And I love you my daughter" he stroked her cheek._

"_I-I-I love you father" her voice cracking. Her father closed his eyes, his breathing stopped._

"_Father….no" she buries her face on his lifeless chest. She sobs sadly that her father is dead._

_After her father's funeral; 16-year-old Nebula walked to her father's grave that was right next to her mother's. Nebula kneels down and read the gravestone._

**_ Here Lies_**

**_ Carlos Emerald_**

**_ 1959—2009_**

_** Rest in Peace** _

_Nebula sets the flowers on her father's grave. She sighs sadly._

"_I'll miss you father. Now that you're with mom now. I hope you'll be happy with her in heaven. You were a great father and thank you for taking care of me. I love you father. And you too mother. I'll miss you mom and dad. Goodbye father, rest in peace" she stands up and flew away._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Nebula sighs sadly that a tear drop on her photo album. She hears her door open, it was Amy.

"Nebula? You okay?" Amy asked in concern to wonder why Nebula hasn't come out of her room. Nebula didn't respond. Amy saw a tear drop on Nebula's photo album.

"Oh my god. Nebula are you okay? What's the matter?" Amy said as she goes up to Nebula and touched her shoulder. Nebula sighs sadly. She shows Amy her picture album of her young self and her parents.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Nebula" Amy said sadly knowing that her friend misses her parents.

"It's alright"

"Come on, your friends are worried about you"

"I know, but this is the day that I go visit my parents' grave. This is their anniversary" Nebula gets up and walks out the door.

"Nebula wait. Can we all come with you?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Nebula said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Cemetery <strong>_

Nebula and her friends follow Nebula to where her parents' grave is. She found it.

_** Here Lies **_

_**Carlos Emerald **_

_** 1959—2009 **_

_**Rest in Peace **_

_**Here Lies**_

_**Lily Emerald**_

_**1962-1999**_

_**Rest in Peace**_

Nebula kneels down and touched their gravestone.

"Hey mom and dad. I came here to say hi. So as my friends too. If you can hear me, I have already found someone with super powers. My friends are Sonic, Amy Rose, Shadow, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze. And I want to say that you were right, I have found someone that loves me. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. He told me that I remind him of Maria. I hope she met you too. Tell Maria that I said hi. And also, Amy Rose was very nice to me; she offered me a home to live. She was like a little sister to me. And Sonic, he's a great hero; Sonic is a great guy, he's like a brother to me. He and I will be heroes for you and everyone, even my friends too. I hope that you're happy for me that I have friends that are like a family to me. And I'm glad to get to see you one last time. Amen. Rest in Peace, mom and dad" she finished as she bows her head down. So did her friends.

All of a sudden, Nebula heard a voice.

"_Hello my daughter" _

"Huh?" she saw two ghost figure hedgehogs standing next to their graves. They had a white robe, feathered wings, and halos above their heads. The two angels were her mother and father.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" she was so shocked.

"_Yes. My lovely daughter"_ her mother said. She walks up to her daughter and hugs her. So did her husband.

"MOM! DAD! Oh, it's so good to see you!" she cried and hugs her parents. She sobs happily.

"_It's so good to see you my dear Nebula. And your friends too" _Nebula's mother said as she and her husband looked back at Nebula's friends. They were completely shocked.

"Hi" they all greeted.

"_Hi everyone. My husband and I want to thank you for taking care of our daughter" _

"No problem. And we promise we'll take good care of her. I'm like a brother to her" Sonic grinned with his thumb up.

"And a sister to her" Amy said.

"_Thank you Sonic and Amy, I'm very proud for both of you. And Shadow" _Nebula's father said as he looks at Shadow.

"Yes?" Shadow said.

"_We heard what Nebula said about Maria. She wanted me to tell you that she says hi" _

"Maria?"

"_Don't worry. My wife and I will tell her that you said hi too"_

"Thank you. But also tell her that I missed her too" Shadow said.

"_Of course, we will. And Nebula"_

"Hm?" she looks up at her parents.

"_Thank you for keeping our promises. We're very happy for you"_

"I'm glad I did. Oh, I miss you both very much!" she hugs back again.

"_We miss you too sweetheart" _her mom said. All of a sudden, her parents were fading.

"_We must go now honey. And Nebula, we both love you very much" _her mom kissed her daughter's forehead. So did her husband.

"I love you too mom and dad" she said in tears.

"_Good bye our lovely daughter and have a great life" _they faded away into thin air. Nebula waved good bye to her parents. She turns around to look at her friends. She was in tears but smiles happily.

"I'm glad that you guys get to meet my parents. Let's go home and have a party" she said. They all nodded.

* * *

><p>They were having a great party at Tails' workshop. Friends were dancing with the song playing <em>'Justin Bieber: Never Let You Go.'<em> Nebula was slow dancing with Shadow. He had his arms were wrapped around Nebula's waist while she had her arms around his neck. Same with her friends that were slow dancing with their love interest. Sonic with Amy, Tails with Cream, Knuckles with Rouge, and Silver with Blaze. Nebula stares at Shadow's ruby eyes. She smiles happily as she leans in close to kiss him. They both closed their eyes and kissed romantically. The others were watching Nebula and Shadow kissing. They smiled for them.

Shadow and Nebula continues French kissing but they need air so they broke apart and open their eyes. Nebula rests her head on Shadow's shoulder and continues slow dancing.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>This is how Nebula's parents died. Did it made you guys cry?<strong>

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula and her parents.**

**Also I don't own Justin Bieber song "Never Let You Go"**


End file.
